


Cha Cha…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian’s thoughts, and emotions during the greatest unification since Germany. Imagine the songCha Chais playing in the background.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 25





	Cha Cha…

Title: Cha Cha…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 268  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Brian’s thoughts, and emotions during the greatest unification since Germany. Imagine the song _Cha Cha_ is playing in the background.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Cha Cha…**

“Surprise!”  
_What the fuck is he doing in the art department?_  
Cha Cha.

Smirking.  
_How dare he sit there smugly smiling at me as I berate him?_  
Cha Cha.

_Clumsy little shit._  
Cha Cha.

“Have some balls!”  
Cha Cha

_Fuck, his kisses still make me long for him._  
Cha Cha

_Don’t let him walk away again!_  
Cha Cha.

_He looks so all alone sitting at the bar._  
Cha Cha.

“Eternities aren’t as long as they used to be.”  
_Thank fucking God! I’ve missed his ass!_  
Cha Cha.

“Taylor. You wanted to see me?”  
Cha Cha.

“I decided you should take me back.”  
_I’ll take you back, front, and sideways. Any damn way you want it!_  
Cha Cha.

_Nice deep breath, Kinney. You’re the one with all the power._  
“Oh?”  
Cha Cha.

“Because, I now know what it is you want from me?”  
_You have no idea how much I want it from you._  
Cha Cha.

_My heart is beating out of my chest, as I mumble something about, ‘working long hard hours into the night’._  
Cha Cha.

_I’m already hard, watching his ass sway as he closes the door._  
Cha Cha.

_Foreheads touching._  
Cha Cha.

_Lips caressing._  
Cha Cha.

_Hearts Swelling._  
Cha Cha.

_Clothes flying._  
Cha Cha.

_I finally feel like I can breathe again._  
Cha Cha.

_Passion consumes us._  
Cha Cha.

_Hearts exploding._  
Cha Cha.

_Skin touching._  
Cha Cha.

_Bodies rocking._  
Cha Cha.

_Orgasms flowing._  
Cha Cha.

_Again, and again, and again…_  
Cha Cha.  
~~~

Later at Babylon…  
The thumpa, thumpa is vibrating through us.  
Cha Cha.

_Eyes longing._  
Cha Cha.

_Lips kissing._  
Cha Cha.

_Hips Swaying._  
Cha Cha.

_Eyes glaring._  
Cha Cha.

_Love Soaring._  
Cha Cha.

_Feeling complete._  
Cha Cha.

_So it begins again…_

The End.


End file.
